


Merlin's Beard

by thesubtleknife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Merlin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesubtleknife/pseuds/thesubtleknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Currently don't have an exact summary but basically..] Merlin goes to hogwarts and makes new friends and enemy's but the enemy ends up becoming his friend and they have to work out how to break the news about Arthur's magic to Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Beard

My breathing quickens as I step though the huge doors onto the stone cold floor. the group of children around me begin to follow a woman up the stairs. My body tells me I should too but I'm frozen to the spot in awe of the hugeness of the place Im standing. My home consists of four wooden walls, roof and one bed for my mother, nothing like this. I'm far away from home now though.

"Oi you! Get out of my way!" a boy pushes passed me. turning me on the spot. I almost fall over but somehow regain my balance. I stare after him. His blonde hair bounces as he storms away. I recognise him but I can't place where from.

Once my combination of awe and confusion subside I begin my way up all the stairs and end up crashing into a boy in front of me. Whilst I'm distracted by all the intricate details of the castle around me.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"It's okay" the boy whispers back. There's a woman standing at the front giving a speech of some sort. I can't hear her very well so I end up not listening but soon enough I don't have to, we are walking through another set of huge doors into a huge hall. On either side there are two tables already filled with older children. They are all looking at us, some smiling. Some not.

The boy who I bumped into walks by my side, he doesn't look nervous at all. He's grinning from ear to ear and looking up to the ceiling. I decide to take a look at what's so interesting about the ceiling. And then I see it, the best thing of the day so far. Not the fake wall, not the train, not the boats, not the castle. The ceiling. It matches the sky outside it is a deep blue covered in stars and a few clouds. There are hundreds of floating candles. It's just magical. Then again, this is a school of magic. And right at that moment an old-looking man with a white beard stands at the front of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this hopefully every Weekend :) 
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
